OptiSafeTM is a standardized and pre-validated non-animal test method that can be used to predict the ocular irritation potential of products and chemicals. Three unique variables are used to make an ocular irritation prediction: damage to water soluble molecules, damage to water insoluble molecules and buffering capacity. The goal of the proposed research is to validate the OptiSafeTM UMA method. There is currently a commercial and regulatory need for an accurate test to determine the ocular irritancy potential of cosmetics without harming animals.